


Calaverita

by go0nies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Begging, Blasphemy, Blood Kink, Choking, Corruption, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Fuck Or Die, Grooming, Gun Kink, Hair-pulling, Hitchhiking, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mind Games, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, On the Run, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Serial Killers, Sex in a Car, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go0nies/pseuds/go0nies
Summary: A man, in his late 20's to early 30's, stared back at him. Everything about him was dark, his hair, his clothes, his fuckingride. But his eyes looked like whiskey. They glinted under the moonlight. Or maybe it was just a part of Alex's imagination. The man's lips curled into a grin, sharp teeth peeking through the corner."D'you need a ride?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ! ! Please don't read this to intentionally trigger yourself in any way! Stay safe, please.  
> ! !

Alex was leaving.

For good this time.

In fact, he was already thousands of miles away from home. Stole a couple hundred from his mother's purse, packed a bag and left. The idea of leaving everything behind, his mother's cries, the yelling and cigarette burns, his siblings that never really liked him anyway. It didn't seem so lovely anymore. Not when every night consisted of standing at a road, surrounded by trees so tall he could hardly see the stars overhead. Sticking his thumb out until one person pulled over and offered to drive his sorry ass somewhere else. Often times, no one pulled over. Sped up at the sight of him, actually. He would just end up getting bored, walking to a nearby town in hopes of meeting nicer people.

Eventually, the money ran out and everything about him screamed run away. In some cases, some people took pity in him.

Fourteen year old wearing nothing but his sleepwear; sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt. They offered to take him to shelters, eyed him with suspicion when he declined. Took off when anything unsettled him. Who knew? Maybe his mom was wrong. Maybe he wasn't an absolute idiot.

He was lucky sometimes. Had two days of luck _in a row_. Some family bought him dinner and the next day, gave him money. Didn't pry as much as he thought they would and for that, he was thankful. The mom kept stealing glances at him, looked sad when he didn't stay. Placed a hand over her chest and narrowed her eyes away from him. Like she was hurt.

"Honey, I don't think you should go back out there." She touched his hand gingerly, sighed and gave him an apologetic look when he recoiled. "It's just not safe."

"I can take care of myself."

And maybe he was a brat. Maybe he deserved everything happening to him because he shouldn't have brushed her off like that. Wouldn't accept people's kindness that came from the purest parts of their hearts. Maybe it's because she reminded him of the fantasy of what he wished his mom was like. They took him to a hotel, let him shower. Sleep in a _comfy_  bed. It seemed too good to be true and the feeling of. . _normal_  made him uneasy.

There was always something nasty brewing on the horizon when he felt that way.

Something in his gut twisted, a feeling of dread, almost like he should've listened when they parted ways. But he shoved the thought to the back to his mind and walked after politely saying thank you. Felt the woman's eyes bore into his back even as he walked away. Those deep, green eyes reminded him too much of someone he didn't want to think about.

So he found himself at yet another road, sticking his thumb out and waiting. It was dark, he had been waiting almost all day. Alex had long forgotten about his fear of the dark. There was no need for it when he had to worry about so many other things. He knew he'd have to get a job eventually. But running as far away from the memories that woke him in a cold sweat each night was far more important.

The breeze rustled the trees, and overhead, a big black bird flew over Alex's head. Wings splayed out wide, as if putting on a show before it was gone. He hadn't caught himself staring until a loud honk brought him back to reality.

He jumped, shook his hair out of his eyes and looked at the car parked in front of him. It was dark. A shiny black car that faintly reminded him of the bird before he felt silly, made a face and walked to the driver's side. The windows were tainted. It was an expensive looking car, and his heart fluttered with excitement at the observation. He wiped his sweaty hands on his pants as the window slowly rolled down to reveal a handsome face.

A man, in his late 20's to early 30's, stared back at him. Everything about him was dark, his hair, his clothes, his fucking _ride_. But his eyes looked like whiskey. They glinted under the moonlight. Or maybe it was a part of Alex's imagination. The man's lips curled into a grin, sharp teeth peeking through the corner.

"D'you need a ride?"

Alex nodded frantically, his voice was deep, raspy. Reminded him of the boy with the green eyes he was _not_  going to think about.

The man nodded towards the passenger side seat, Alex wasted no time rounding the car and getting in. Slow music was playing on a radio station, it made Alex relax into the leather seats as the man started the car back up again. He faintly smelled the man's cologne, soft and pleasant.

"How old are you?" came. Odd question, he usually heard the "where to" before the personal questions began.

"Sixteen." Alex lied, fingers twiddling with one another on his lap. The steady hum of the expensive car made his head lull back.

The man hummed, didn't push it any further. They drove in silence for a couple of minutes before Alex looked over. He watched the curve of the man's jaw. The dark stubble there and for some reason, he felt the sudden urge to pet it. His eyes traveled down the man's neck, a dark silhouette of ink peeked through the man's collar. Whiskey eyes met his for a sharp second, before he looked away.

"What's your name?"

"Alex." He cleared his throat, voice coming out like a squeak despite his efforts. "What's yours?"

"That's not important." The man teased.

"I told you mine!"

The man looked over. Stared and studied Alex until he squirmed under his gaze. Almost reminded him to keep his eyes on the road.

"Daniel."

Alex repeated the name under his breath. _Daniel_. It was a fitting name. He looked to the side, fingered through the leather and eyed the shining dashboard.

"What do you do?"

"Things."

"Oh."

Not much of a talker. Alex guessed he could deal with that. He wanted to know _more_  about him. He seemed so interesting, so free. Alex never had older friends. Never really had friends, at all. And thinking about his luck, how special he was to be driving in a car of someone who doesn't know him, it made him happy. What did he see in him?

Perhaps he liked him. Thought he was special. Why else would he pick him up at night? He didn't want to pry, though. So he made a mental note to save all his questions for later and resolved to listening to the radio quietly play.

A feminine voice cut through the silence, replaced the music with a news broadcast.

_"Four women reported missing, could this tie to the murders at lake - "_

Daniel's long fingers toyed with the radio, changing the station before he cleared his throat. He briefly looked over at Alex, smiled when he noticed he was already staring at him.

"Where are you from?"

"Home."

"Far away?"

"Yeah." Alex shrugged, wished he could hug his knees to his chest. But something told him that wouldn't be appropriate.

He wanted to look grown up. _Mature_. Wanted to show Daniel he wasn't scared. That his cologne did not remind him of his brother touching him when his girlfriend didn't let him have fun. Goosebumps appeared on Alex's flesh, he resolved to rubbing his arms to try to ease the shiver that ran down his spine. He was _okay_  now. Far away from those green eyes and what those hands to him.

"Don't wanna go back ever, huh?"

Alex nodded.

"I understand. It takes balls to leave. I'm proud of you."

Daniel _understands_. No ever told Alex that they were proud of him. Or that they _understood_  him. A stranger seemed to know him better than his family ever did. Something blossomed in his chest, he felt warm. Felt grown up. Making his own decisions and driving alongside anyone he wants.

He smiled.

He looked out the window, stared at the big trees and how there appeared to be way more towering giants than before. It seemed like they've gone off the road. But he could see the stars so perfectly from there. He went to press a button, just to roll the window down. Alex had wanted to feel the breeze. Breathe in the fresh air. Daniel must've thought he was leaving. He locked the doors, the click resonating through the silent car.

"Oh. Sorry."

The car began to slow until it came to a complete stop. Had Alex done something wrong? Had he made Daniel angry? An apology was brewing at the tip of Alex's tongue, but he cut himself off when Daniel began to speak.

"You know," He said, turning towards Alex. "It's dangerous out here."

"I know."

Alex faintly remembered the woman from before. Got the same feeling he got that night. Dread bubbling up in his gut. He felt his heart quicken as Daniel reached for his keys, turning off the car. The engine died, the sounds of the leaves rustling replacing it. Daniel stared at Alex. Alex stared down at his lap.

"How old are you really?"

Alex looked into whiskey eyes, hesitated before he saw no use in lying. Daniel just gave him a _ride_. Understood him. Was  _nice_  to him. What would he get out of lies? He looked away. 

"I'm fourteen."

Daniel snorted, eyed him up and down.

_Does he not want him anymore?_

Alex bit his lip to muffle a whimper. A hand grabbed his chin, harder than he had expected.

"What are you running away from? Pretty thing like you."

"Everything."

He let out a weak sound, the older man's thumb brushed his bottom lip. Parting it before lips brutally smash against each other. Daniel had seemed so gentle, so soft. Had spoken to him calmly but the kiss was all teeth. The stubble irritated Alex as he tried his best to match the pace. He had never really kissed anyone before. And those green eyes never even wanted to look at him. Shoved him face first into a mattress as soon as his parents were gone.

Alex squeaked at the first harsh bite, pain blossoming accompanied by the metallic taste of blood. He tried to pull away frantically, only to find Daniel's fingers tangled in his hair, deepening the kiss. His hands came up to push at Daniel's hard chest to no avail. The kiss was broken once Daniel pulled him back. A string of spittle stretching between their bottom lips. Alex didn't have time to lick his swollen bottom lip before something metallic was pressing against his forehead.

"Move another inch and I'll blow your fucking head off."

His breath was caught in his throat at the sight of Daniel's long finger around the trigger. Alex's heart began to race. Felt like he couldn't breathe when the older man reached frantically for his belt. The jingling all too familiar. Daniel guided the barrel of the gun down, smearing Alex's dripping tears.

"Are you scared, sweetheart?"

Alex nodded slowly, limiting sudden movements as the gun lead down.  Down until it pressed against his mouth. Parted his lips and opened wide when Daniel demanded him to do so. The metal knocked against his teeth, made him flinch. His tears were freely rolling down his face, eyes wide in fear. The barrel weighed down on Alex's tongue as Daniel shoved it in and out slowly. 

Daniel grinned as he watched Alex drool around the gun. The boy's saliva make the gun shiny. Taking in his panicked expression, he grew harder with every scared whimper. "See? You're a born natural. So perfect for me, Alex."

He was pumping his cock as he watched Alex choke, his small fists clenching on his lap. Daniel cooed, pet his hair and smeared his precome against Alex's face. He guided the gun out of his mouth. 

"C'mere."

"Please, I won't tell!" Alex tries to beg and it's all too familiar.

It reminds him too much of green eyes, of begging, getting _beat_  over it. Over not wanting it. Over just wanting it to stop.

But Daniel's different. He doesn't beat him when he begs. Just groans and coos, letting out pants as he pulls Alex closer.

He's shaking now, sobbing and holding onto Daniel's hands as he takes fistfuls of his hair. "All those worthless junkies, they're not like you, Lex." He says against his throat, and Alex has no idea what he's talking about.

He fought tooth and nail, wailed when Daniel pulled harshly. His cock was shiny with precome, more of it beading at the blunt head.

"If you bite I'll make you regret it."

Daniel hissed as Alex's mouth wrapped around him. He gagged at the sudden intrusion, found it hard to breathe when Daniel began thrusting into the inviting heat. He shut his eyes tightly, trying not to choke. The gun wasn't pressed against him anymore, but the promise of pain remained. 

The console dug into his ribs and something in Alex's mind died a little as he feels two hands guided his head up and down. Used like a toy, Alex wondered how bad Daniel would hurt him if he bit down. The taste of flesh and salty precome clung to tongue.

Alex panicked, eyes clenched tight as his throat was forced to take _more_. Daniel pushed him down greedily, panting and cursing. The corners of his mouth burned, felt like they were splitting around the thick cock. He paused, before he steadily began to thrust into Alex's throat. Spit splattering on his chin. His hips pistoned at a pace that Alex couldn't keep up. He faintly felt a hand trace down his face, to his cheek. 

He spluttered, the hand in his hair turned brutal, forced him to _stay_  in place. Daniel must've like the sound of gagging and spluttering, or maybe the feeling of tightness around his dick because he kept him there. Alex's nose mashed against this pubic bone, his balls pressed against Alex's lower lip and he swore he felt Daniel's cock throb inside his throat. Alex whined, scratched at Daniel's thighs. The back of his throat was bitter, sore due to the violent thrusts. He did that a few more times before ripping himself from Alex's mouth, strings of saliva and snot trailing after him.

"Fuck," Daniel breathed over him, hips rolled, thrusting into nothing.

His lips were numb and tingling. Shame washed over Alex, overtook him and made his face crimson. Daniel took himself in his hand, shook Alex by the hair when he closed his mouth. Blunt head pressing against the swollen lips before they opened to let out a pained wail. His cock was pressed against the inside of his cheek, distending his cheek before it was released. Hot cock pressing against his tear stained cheeks.

He wanted to be sick. The white noise in his ears was making him dizzy. The ghost of Daniel's promise lingered at the back of his mind. He thought he could _trust_  him. He wanted to leave. To go anywhere but stay in the car and he vaguely thought of going back home. Would they accept him? But he can't do anything but try to catch his breath. The older man thrusted shallowly against his cheek, smearing his slick cock against his face.

Daniel took Alex's jaw in his hand, made him look up at him. Those whiskey eyes bore nothing but kindness and mystery. Alex wondered how they could be so deceiving. They had looked so innocent under the moonlight.

A thumb brushed against his lower lip, smearing the spit there. Daniel must've seen something. Must've noticed Alex wouldn't try to fight anymore. He took the spittle stretching between them and took himself in his hand. A thumb brushing over the shining head. Daniel pet Alex's hair like he was a dog and cooed at him.

"So good for me, sweetheart."

Alex shivered when the fingers detangled from his hair. Rubbed soothing patterns into his scalp. He found himself melting into the touch. _An apology._ Warmth bloosomed in his chest.

He didn't notice himself spacing out but couldn't help but flinch when strings of hot come hit his face. Coating his lips and nose. A moan rumbled out of Daniel's lips as he thrusted into his fist. Chest coming up and down shallowly. Alex was let go. Slowly sat up and wiped the fluids on his face with his long sleeve. He grimaced at what he saw on his grey sleeve, now dark with the come soaking through.

It was silent. The trees rustled no longer.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Alex whispered, voice hoarse and throat sore.

"No."

"Why?"

"Good boys get rewarded."

The car rumbled back to life and slowly found its way back into the road. 


	2. Chapter 2

The old town legend about finding demons at a crossroads always alarmed Alex. His mother would scold him for staying out so late, grabbed onto his arm and pointed a finger in his face. 

 _Father will be angry!_ Mama and his siblings would oftentimes hiss at him.

He knew what that meant. All of them, including mama, would feel his anger through kicks and cigarette burns.

Alex didn't have to worry about that anymore. He tried to remind himself of that every now and then. Just to try and keep his heart from racing.

The only thing he wished to do was forget. Which was becoming hard to do with Daniel sat on the bed in front of him, taking a deep drag of a cigarette. The stale smell of cigarette smoke took Alex back. 

Back to father coming home from work in a bad mood.  _He was always in a bad mood._ How he'd chain smoke in the living room table, barking orders at mother over things he couldn't quite understand. Alex knew what to do in those situations. Stay inside his room and  _shut up._ Pretend to be asleep if father came in and decided he wasn't angry enough to shake him 'awake' from his fake slumber.

Alex vaguely wondered how his family was doing. If they were even looking for him. They probably weren't. 

_One less mouth to feed._

Alex thought about earlier, sitting in Daniel's car, shaking. He hadn't been crying anymore. Just feebly attempting to wipe away anything that might've been on his face. The slick fluids had began to dry, crusting on his face as the sun began to peek through the horizon. He always liked to stare at the sunrise. At the gentle, pastel hues of purple. But the sunrise wasn't enough to distract him.

They hadn't talked much, him and Daniel. Daniel hadn't even thrown him a spare glance. Alex's uneasy feeling had only gotten worse. The glint of Daniel's gun reminding him not to be dumb, not to make any sudden movements. 

_Good boys get rewarded._

Alex planned to keep it that way. To keep Daniel happy as long as possible. Even if that irritating  _smart_ part of his brain told him he needed to get  _out_ of there. He was conflicted, tried his hardest to ignore it. What good would running do anyway? He had nowhere to go. At least Daniel could protect him for the time being. He had to, right? He was supposed to be the adult. 

So with hands under his lap, he sat in silence and let Daniel drive. 

His eyes had began to feel heavy. Oftentimes closing against his will. A voice in his head reminded him of danger, and so he did his best to remain alert. Eventually, Daniel took a turn, a patch of dirt made a way for the car between tall trees. A small cabin stood at the very depths of the forest.

It was a decent size and it vaguely reminded him of countless fairy tales he read when he was much, much younger. He never thought he'd see something like it up close, though.

Daniel had led him inside, a firm grip on his arm. Holding onto him like he feared Alex would try to run. Alex was afraid, scared _shitless_ , but he was far from stupid. He knew he wouldn't be able to outrun a bullet. 

The cabin was fairly homey, adorned with a big couch and large windows. He had never been inside a cabin before. Only heard stories from his friends when they came back from camping trips.

"The shower's upstairs, across the room." Daniel finally spoke. "Don't make me wait." 

And with that, Daniel disappeared into the kitchen. Alex rushed upstairs, tripping over his feet. Trying to  _get away_ as fast as possible. He ran into the bathroom, locked it behind himself and like a robot, began to undress. 

Tears pricked at his eyes as soon as he turned on the shower. The events were daunting on him, laying heavy on his shoulders. He turned the water hotter, scrubbed at his skin until it was raw.

His skin felt caked in grime. The taste of gun powder, flesh and something _bitter_  clung to his tongue. Alex collected as much water from the shower head as possible. Spitting it out and repeating. He stood under the stream, held his breath and tried to slow down his heart.

Tried to think of open fields and clear,  _clear_ air. Tried to pretend like he didn't feel like he was drowning. 

His throat was constricting, his chest tightening. Alex felt like his heart would burst.

His senses screamed at him being dirty. So  _vile._ How had he been able to go so long without cleaning himself? His skin itched, no amount of scratching at his skin seemed to soothe the irritability.

Blood began to bead down his arm. Flesh was caught underneath his fingernails. He hoped he'd be able to peel it. Tear it off like a second skin and start anew.

His mind raced with possibilities. Different outcomes. He wasn't strong enough to fight Daniel if push came to shove. How the hell was he supposed to get out of there?

Alex had once heard that anyone's chances of survival dropped once the kidnapped was taken to a different location. 

_Kidnapped._

How had he not thought about it that way before? Had he been too shocked to consider it? To consider the truth? The fact that Daniel had  _kidnapped_ him? Took him against his will and possibly planned to kill him there? After all, who would come to Alex's rescue? He doubted anyone would be able to hear his screams. They were possibly hundreds of miles away from civilization. 

Daniel had _known_ what he was doing. Alex wondered if he had done it before. Surely, this wasn't Daniel's first time. Everything seemed so practiced, so automatic.

Alex thought about how he deserved it. A brat like him. Running away from home, leaving everything behind on a whim and what the  _fuck_ had he been  _thinking?_ He could have called the cops. Gone to a counselor, for fuck's sake, he could have asked for  _help._

Instead of doing that, of watching his father rot in prison, of watching the person who had brutally abused him so many times fuck off with him, he ran. 

A sharp knock startled him.

"Get out of there." 

He was going to die.

And even as he stood in front of Daniel, blinked back into the present, that idea, that _fact,_ was still lodged inside his head. 

Daniel sat on the bed in front of him, taking a deep drag of a cigarette. The stale smell of cigarette smoke made Alex wrinkle his nose. His hair had been dripping from the shower. In his haste, he hadn't worried about drying off. Simply thrown on the worn long sleeve and sweatpants he had been wearing for months on end. A shower was a privilege to him. Something heavenly. As long as he got the opportunity to shower once and then, he hadn't particularly cared for anything else. 

Alex had mentally scolded himself many times before. Over not packing a bag. But all it would've done was slow him down. He hadn't been thinking about it then.

That night, he had only been praying his family didn't get back from church to see him stealing money from his mother's purse. He had been praying not to see his family that night at all. To go undetected. A bag wouldn't have allowed him to run out of the neighborhood as fast as he could. 

Not like anyone would have wanted to chase him, anyway. 

Daniel's eyes narrowed, "You want to get out of those clothes?" He asked, almost as if reading his mind.

Alex was taken aback. He lifted his gaze from the ground and nodded. He hadn't trusted his voice to be steady enough.

Daniel gestured to the closet next to the boy with a flick of his wrist. "Get something from there."

 Alex's eyebrow twitched in irritation. The orders had reminded him of his father. Of those green eyes. None of them had ever bothered with wondering what  _he_ wanted to do. He made his way to the closet, anyway.

The tone in Daniel's voice clearly indicated there was no room to argue. If his  _family_ hadn't given a shit about his opinions, why would a stranger,  _Daniel, care?_

He had learned not to talk back the hard way. Talking back got him backhanded, his lip split and _his face shoved into the. ._

Alex's train of thought was interrupted as he took in the articles of clothing inside the closet.

The closet was arranged with pastel colored, silk night gowns. Neatly put up in coat hangers. Alex reached out, caressed the fabric and felt it glide between his fingers. Something in Alex's stomach tightened. He swallowed, glanced back at Daniel as an unsettling feeling found its way deep inside his gut.  

"These are girl clothes." 

Daniel hummed, looked at Alex like he was  _stupid._ "Put it on."

He had just met him, yet Alex felt like he knew that expression so well. He knew exactly what Daniel wanted. Had made his intentions completely clear that night. Alex had expected to push it back as much as possible. With conversations, with  _anything._

Cold dread washed over him. His skin was still tingling from the scalding shower. As if static had filtered into his bloodstream. 

He turned to the closet and picked a night gown. The fabric seemed to melt into Alex's hands. The lavender color had reminded him of one his mother owned. He would wear it as a child, while she was away. For comfort.

Her scent always lingered on the silk. It soothed him, lulled him to sleep like a lullaby. But mama's night gown wasn't there to soothe him anymore. He wished the caramel scented perfume somehow manifested into his senses once more. 

Just to drown out the stifling smell of cigarette smoke and the stale smell of dust, coming from a cabin that didn't seem to be lived in for a  _while._ Didn't seem clear. He was tempted to hold his breath. To avoid breathing in the dirt. The  _pollution._ Goosebumps spread across his arms, he attempted to push those thoughts away. 

Alex changed into the gown as quickly as possible. Avoided Daniel's eyes, kept his on the floor. 

A stranger was watching him undress. Someone with a nice smile and a gun. His eyes promised forever but those hands promised nothing but pain and despair. He didn't know what Daniel was capable of. Or why he wasn't dead yet. Not that he wanted to find out. 

The future always worried Alex. Deep inside, that naive part of him,  _thought_ he'd leave those worries behind. That family behind. He day dreamed of lavish living. Foreign countries. Sticky plantains and the salty smell of the sea. Money, love and success. 

That destiny seemed so far. So out of reach as he stood in front of Daniel in the night gown. His palms were sweaty as he played with the hem of the dress. A lump was forming in his throat. The abuse from earlier had made it difficult to swallow. A part of his brain nagged at him. Told him it would've been better if Daniel had just ripped his tongue out of his head. 

He agreed. 

Alex's stomach was empty, yet it dared not to growl or complain. He wasn't hungry. Felt like he'd be sick at the mention of food. Dry heave into the ground near Daniel's feet and ask him for forgiveness. 

He looked up, met Daniel's burning eyes. There was something predatory in his gaze. It made Alex feel on edge. Felt self conscious in a way he never imagined he would. He shifted his weight, wrapped his arms around his middle and tried to focus on anything else. Those eyes showed no emotion, looked empty. The silence between them screamed at Alex. 

Daniel smiled, beckoned Alex closer with his middle and ring finger. He moved in closer, like a puppet on a string. Flinched as Daniel's hands grabbed his hips, pulling him closer.

A moment of silence, then a laugh. It sounded so real,  _genuine_. It grated Alex's ears.

"You look cute." 

Daniel raised the cigarette to his lips. For a moment, Alex's body tensed. The cherry of the cigarette dangerously close, almost brushing against his arm made fear crawl up his spine. He expected to feel it burning on his skin. The horrid sensation he never got used to.

But it never came.

Daniel took a long drag of the cigarette before blowing a lungful of toxic smoke into Alex's face. His eyes burned, his vision clouding. He coughed. The smell was like no other.

He wondered how long he'd have to stand under the spray of the shower head to rid the smell. 

Any response planned died on Alex's tongue as the hands pulled him even closer. Alex had no choice but to sit on Daniel's lap.

His breath hitched as his hands travelled up, under his nightgown. Daniel's hand felt like ice on his feverish skin. His nightgown pooled over his thighs. 

Perhaps he was being skittish with the way Alex jumped as Daniel's calloused fingertips brushed against his nipple. It seemed to entertain Daniel, watching him squirm. A grin spread across his cheeks. His nails raked down Alex's sides. 

"Have you done this before?" 

 _Had he?_ Alex thought back to all those times. Those memories he tried so hard to forget. It made him feel dirty. _Worthless_. But was that the same thing? He wondered if Daniel would stop if he asked him to. Probably not. 

Alex nodded, not meeting Daniel's eyes. Focusing on Daniel's chest instead. The steady up and down of his breathing seemed hypnotic. There was silence between them.

Alex was vaguely reminded of the hours they spent in the car. How quiet it was. How it seemed to suffocate him, make him uneasy. Much like that moment, he wished to say  _something_ to clear the air. Alex had always liked to be louder than his fear. Found peace in it. 

Daniel didn't seem to enjoy Alex's answer. 

He turned, unceremoniously throwing Alex onto the bed. Eliciting a yelp from the boy. Alex hadn't noticed the bed before he saw Daniel sitting on it. Had just made a beeline to the bathroom without taking the time to take the room in.

The covers were plush, soft and smelled like laundry detergent. They felt like clouds underneath his fingertips as he tried to sit up. Daniel's hand firmly pushed him back down. He must've felt Alex's heart, beating wildly in his chest, it made him spread his fingers. 

His eyes are predatory as they rake over Alex's figure. He almost seemed in a trance. Alex would've thought it as lovingly, had he not known any better. But he  _did._ No matter how many times he tried convincing himself he could somehow, someway, get Daniel to care for him. It would never happen. 

His theory was proven as Daniel reached behind himself. 

A blade glistened in the light. Winked at him like a shining diamond. The light from outside casted a golden glow against the metal. 

Alex froze. 

"Do you like blood, sweetheart?" 

Alex shook his head, didn't speak another word. He knew his voice would waver. Show how weak he was. How he wouldn't be able to stop Daniel if he wanted to. 

Daniel cooed, wiped a tear from his cheek with his thumb.  _When had he started crying?_ "You will."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late post! 
> 
> I had originally thought about leaving it as a standalone but here we are ; ). Ended up cutting this chapter in half. It would have been freakishly long had I kept writing. I also wanted to give you guys something, it's been a long wait. 
> 
> Thank you guys for leaving kudos and comments. They encouraged me a lot! Feedback is very much appreciated. I'm currently working on other projects so please be patient with me. More updates coming soon! 
> 
> \- go0nies


End file.
